User blog:Colonel Krukov/Operation Endgame (Introduction)
Setting In ancient times, orphaned siblings rise up against the tyranny of a corrupted orc lord to defend the power of a terrifying arsenal of weapons. In the present day, a mercenary group fights for peace against the traitorous nations that experimented on them, whilst a war hero battles his addiction for driving vehicles beyond their limits. In the near future, Mankind tries to escape the horrors of a deadly zombie infestation that plagues the solar system. In the far future, a chaotic war shatters all corners of the known universe, whilst in the shadows, an elite group of godlike agents search for potential timelines in order to bring an end to chaos itself. Explanations The different stories all interlink each other more so than others (The modern day has 2 interlinking stories, as well as the main story which takes place in the far future) Each verse focuses on different genres and are similar to franchises: *The story that takes places in ancient types follows the common RPG games like Viking: Battle for Asgard and Dragon Age where heroes battle hordes of enemies and spend their protecting a village from the horde of foes. *The present day is comparable to MGS TPP or Sniper Elite where the mercs are sent in to clear out hostile encampments, however there is a focus on personal issues on home territory *The other part of the modern setting has more of Driver/Fast and Furious feel to it has it often involves car chases, heists, impossible aerial stunts, and other adrenaline junkie action with vehicles *The near future as a very big XCOM feel it as it involves sending elite soldiers helping with the protection of Earth and adapting to survive against the threat they face. There is also There is also a "This war of mine theme" focused on a group of survivors trying to hold out in a hostile environment, forced to survive on what they can. *There is just a huge war theme comparable to any RTS game, although it's more comparable to the story of Halo since it's a bad long game. There is also some minor XCOM detail with the how the soldiers live in the bases and how the military equipment is made. *The "agents" manipulating things behind the seems does take inspiration from Fringe (Finding new species and using them to become stronger), Star Wars (These guys are like super Jedi's, you want these guys on the battlefield on your side), and Resident Evil (Single stories fighting through a lot of undead) Characters Agents The Agents are a race of individuals whose primary purpose is to absorb the powers of other races/individuals to become stronger in defeating threats. They aim to become the strongest physical beings in existence. They however know that their power is limited and fear beings that are dimensionaly above them. They rely on the Head Agent to protect them from these other threats, however even it is only so powerful. Another thing that is a threat are themselves (Anything that can remove them from the system and turn them into a slave to a higher power will threat all other Agents) Beings who physically outmatch them, even by huge standards do not scare them. They often really on smart tactics, their insane speed, and ridiculously high intelligence to beat them. They report unique species and any fights against enemies in Data Logs Hierarchy This is a explanations as to the power of each character at the beginning of the series. Gods The One True Horror (Infinite dimensional) - Is aware of beings characters beyond dimensions and is such is treated as a child amongst many others but still pushes around beings smaller than itself). Note that it believes itself to be the strongest of its kind hence the name and gloats that it is divine perfection. Also is the summon when all Eternals combine. ---- Random Gods - There are many gods that reign other their own dimensions, but lack power to TOTH. They could easily wipe the floor of the Eternals, but feel the wrath of TOTH. ---- God Eternal (6th Dimensional) - Is the slave of the The One True Horror and elder of the Eternals. Is responsible for keeping the lower Eternals in check. Can't be killed as it has protection from TOTH, although it doesn't really care if the Eternal lives or dies, it uses the Eternals like a child would play with dolls. ---- Rage/Death/Despair Eternal (5th Dimensional) - Each have their own 5-D realm based on Demons/Undead/Parasites. All have protection from God Eternal since it protects them. Head Agent (5th Dimensional) - Overseer of all the Agents and protector of their cause and later, fight the Eternals of chaos. Exists in his own realm but manifests into the 3rd dimension when the Agents need help. ---- Agents (Universal+) - Are the caretakers of the infinite multiverse removing creators and manifestations that have the potential to cause too much damage to a single universal timeline or more. ---- Mortals Work in progress is work in progress Category:Blog posts Category:Operation Endgame